borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 stuff for trade
I have lots of stuff for trade/dupe some of it is modded but most of it isn't so will just list all of it. Sorry it's a messy list, i'm looking for upgrades or anything i dont have, will happily dupe or trade, send me a msg if your interested GT: DeviousVidrio --DeviousVidrio 18:23, March 16, 2010 (UTC) S&S Draco (un-named) : dmg - 274, acc - 93.9, rof - 8.8, 73% recoil reduction, 124 mag size, x4 fire The Chopper : dmg - 274x4, acc - 0.0, rof - 18.0, mag size 548 Liquid Orion : dmg - 932, acc - 96.2, rof - 2.7, mag size 16, 2.7 zoom, x4 electric Hellfire : dmg - 233, acc - 89.2, rof - 12.5, mag size 55, 4.3 zoom, x4 fire Cold Stalker : dmg - 340, acc - 85.3, rof - 13.7, 42% recoil reduction, 20 mag size Steel Undertaker : dmg - 2324, acc- 88.8, rof - 1.6, 2.7 zoom, 8 mag size Hunters Jackal : dmg - 1157, acc 68.9, rof - 1.4, 13% recoil reduction, 3.6 zoom, 12 mag size Twisted Bessie (modded) : dmg - 1925, acc - 98.1, rof - 0.3, +500% crit. hit, 2.8 zoom, 4 mag size Cobalt Tsunami : dmg - 248, acc - 93.5, rof - 12.5, mag size 55, 3.9 zoom, x4 electric Fire Fire (modded) : dmg - 411x9, acc - 43.8, rof - 1.5, 2 mag size, 4.0 zoom Bitch Bitch (modded) : dmg - 179x2, acc - 91.2, rof - 12.5, 71% recoil reduction, 66 mag sie, 3.9 zoom Anarchy Serpens (modded) : dmg - 315x3, acc 81.8, rof - 8.8, mag size 120, 2.1 zoom, x4 corrosive Anarchy Aries (modded) : dmg - 1253x3, acc - 89.1, rof - 2.0, mag size 2, 4.2 zoom Shredder Shredder (modded) : dmg - 1200x5, acc 97.6, rof - 0.3, +4 projectiles fired, +500% crit. hit, mag size 3, 2.8 zoom Impenetrable Ironclad : Capacity - 2985, Recharge Rate - 265 Desert Anarchy : dmg - 152x4, acc - 35.0, rof - 12.5, 64% recoil reduction, mag size 69, 3.9 zoom Unforgiven Unforgiven (modded) : dmg - 569x7, acc - 87.0, rof - 1.0, +200% crit. hit, mag size 2, 4.2 zoom Striker Striker (modded) : dmg - 396x9, acc - 56.7, rof - 0.9, +30% crit. hit, 2 mag size, 4.0 zoom Bloody Unforgiven : dmg - 1304, acc - 94.2, rof - 0.6, +100% melee dmg, +200% crit. hit, mag size 2, 4.2 zoom Detonating Cobra : dmg - 942, acc - 91.8, rof - 1.2, mag size 5, 2.7 zoom, x4 explosive Steel Matador : dmg - 374x12, acc 11.7, rof 1.7, +3 projectiles fired, mag size 2, 2.2 zoom Twisted Serpens (modded) : dmg - 305, acc - 93.9, rof 8.8, mag size 130, 2.1 zoom, x4 corrosive Cobalt Tsunami : dmg - 322, acc - 93.5, rof 4.2, 18 mag size, 3.9 zoom, x4 electric Pearl Aries : dmg - 1016, acc - 96.4, rof 1.3, +31% recoil reduction, 2 mag size, x2 electric Glorious Serpens : dmg - 315, acc - 87.2, rof - 8.1, +58% recoil reduction, 120 mag size, x4 corrosive Steel Undertaker : dmg - 1847, acc - 88.1, rof - 1.3, 8 mag size, 3.3 zoom, x4 fire Cobalt Tsunami : dmg - 169, acc - 93.9, rof - 8.3, mag size 28, 3.9 zoom x4 electric Fearsome Bessie : dmg - 1104, acc - 98.8, rof 0.4, +500% crit. hit, mag size 6, 2.8 zoom (edit) have a couple more now --DeviousVidrio 23:56, March 16, 2010 (UTC) 101101 Mega Mega Cannon (modded) : dmg - 3274, acc - 91.7, rof - 0.2 Twisted Matador (modded) : dmg - 313x12, acc - 68.2, rof - 2.0, 18 mag size, 3.6 zoom Anarchy Bessie : dmg - 1598x3, acc - 94.4, rof - 0.4, 3 mag size, 2.8 zoom Steel Gasher : dmg - 286, acc - 69.2, rof - 19.7, +300% burst count, 32 mag size, 3.9 zoom Crimson Invader : dmg - 414, acc - 96.8, rof - 2.1, +57% recoil reduction, +33% reload speed, 15 mag, burst fire zoomed